


Kaputt

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Criticism, Developing Friendships, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Nachdem sie von Lee überrascht wurden, verbringen Chris und Vin die Nacht zusammen und unterhalten sich. (Vins POV)





	Kaputt

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Doppel-Drabble kann als Fortsetzung zum gestrigen "Abend" gesehen werden. Man hat im Film, wie ich meine, den Eindruck, dass Chris und Vin die letzte Nacht vor dem Aufbruch nach Mexiko zusammen verbringen. Hier ein kleiner Einblick in eine mögliche Unterhaltung der beiden :)

Wir legen uns hin. Im schmalen Bett sind wir ziemlich eng aneinandergeschmiegt, aber das macht nichts. Es fühlt sich sogar ganz gut an. 

Etwas treibt mich jedoch um, daher …   
„Wegen diesem Lee. Sicher, dass …“ 

„Wir brauchen gute Männer.“

„Ja“, bemerke ich. „ _Gute _Männer.“__

__Es ist zu dunkel, um viel zu erkennen. Aber ich spüre, wie du dich anspannst.  
„Ich kenne ihn. Guter Schütze.“_ _

__Das kann ich so nicht stehenlassen.  
„Früher vielleicht. Jetzt ist er innerlich kaputt. Hast du doch gesehen.“ _ _

__Langes Schweigen._ _

__„Denk, was du willst“, sagst du schließlich nur. „Ich werde jedenfalls keinen Freund abweisen.“_ _

__Ich merke, dass du abblockst. Aus Angst, dass wir einmal wie Lee enden? Ich weiß es nicht, muss es auch nicht. Ich dringe nicht weiter in dich._ _

__„Wirklich … anständig von dir“, erwidere ich schlicht._ _

__„Aber eher unklug. Das willst du doch sagen?“ Du klingst nun anders, beinahe erheitert._ _

__„Deine Worte, nicht meine.“ Ich lächle ein wenig und lege mich bequemer hin._ _

__„Vin?“_ _

__„Ja?“_ _

__„Hör nicht auf, mich zu kritisieren. Und … dazusein.“_ _

__„Hab ich nicht vor.“_ _

__Auch, damit das klappt – weil wir heil hier rauskommen – will ich keine dubiosen Gestalten in unserer Gruppe. Aber du hast das letzte Wort. Und ich werde dich immer beschützen._ _


End file.
